


Just like the first time

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have we… have we kiss?” You ask and the way her laugh fills you and the room is something that make you feel whole. And cared.<br/>“And some other things that I really don’t want to tell you in front of our son”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a prompt from my girlfriend (shaakeeit on FF and king-prom on tumblr) who watched a video about this situation and thought that I could write something about it with a SQ twist. Hope you like it hun.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them

They have told you everything about the procedures and what you are going to feel after the operation. You know it because you know yourself and you would never have walked into one operation without fully knowing what is going to happen or what risks do you have.

But now everything is fuzzy, like those little lights that float over your head like little fairies in disguise and you feel mad at them because as much as you try to raise your hands and grab them your limbs doesn’t respond you as well as you want to and you know that this is all about the fairies and their little dresses that make you feel dizzy with all that light hitting your pupils mercilessly.

After a while you grow bored of the little demoniacal beings and you start to probe the light material that it’s covering your body, is as soft as velvet but you don’t like it the color and you think briefly if you could change it for another one. But as much as you ask for it to the pixies the little lights remain impassible, sparkling innocently every time you try you catch them.

As you huff in annoyance, trying to give them your nastier look, you heard a soft laugh that resonates in this room that you have been into for who knows how long.

Turning your head and grimacing when another wave of nausea come over you you need to blink twice before actually finding your words.

“Who are you?” You ask and your tongue feels like something full of cotton and you sputter trying to regain your pose but the eyes of the stranger glimmer with mirth and affection and somehow you don’t seem to care about how you look like anymore.

The stranger sits in the chair just right to you and offers you her right hand in which it shines a little ring with two gems that catches your eyes because you have seen the same pattern somewhere. At that moment you don’t remember where and you are too much comfortable in that bed that you don’t want to spoil your own fun by asking things that aren’t really that important. Or are they?

“They have told you everything?” Asks the woman next to you, her right hand still extended towards your body and one long finger touches you in the gentlest way that you can remember.

“Yes” You answer and you want to close your eyes and chastise yourself because your words are blurred, as if they are uttered from another world under the water.

Blindly, you move you whole body and try to focus in those warm eyes that are looking at you with something that you cannot pinpoint.

“They told me that this is normal, that I don’t need to worry” You manage to say as you move your hand and try to touch that long finger that is warm against your skin and you almost want to look at the fairies and stick your tongue because that beautiful being is next to you and not next to them.

The woman smiles and nods swiftly and you lose yourself into her eyes once again, eyes that moves towards the door when it opens again making you frown because you really want to keep looking at those amazing orbs, so full with compassion and trust and mischief.

“Henry” Says the woman and your turn your head trying not to wince as another pang of nausea hits you stronger this time. And next to the woman is a teenager that is looking at you with barely hidden anxiety and you almost want to scoff because is so obvious that that boy is scared that is almost ridiculous. And endearing.

“Hello” Says the boy as she moves a few bangs out of his eyes and you think about saying something about that because clearly the teen needs a new haircut as soon as possible.

“Hello” You answer instead as you look at the other woman warily, starting to feel that you are supposed to ask who are they; you glance at the fairies but those little traitors keep floating above her head without uttering a word so you finally point at the teen and then her hand and you open her mouth, feeling it heavy and uncoordinated.

“Who are you?” You say and the eyes of the woman turn moist for a second before shining cheerfully again you almost feel bad because you really don’t want to upset her. “Are you a supermodel or an angel?” You ask and you laugh because that sentence rings a bell inside you, like an old inside joke that only the other woman and you can understand so you feel very happy with yourself when both boy and woman smile and laugh next to your bed.

“I’m Emma, your wife” Says finally the woman, her green orbs shinning with excitement as your brain starts to process the sentence.

“And I’m Henry, your son” Finishes the teen with an awkward hug that makes her flinch but it’s ok because the boy is too sweet even for her mood with those damned and playful pixies.

As the last sentence finally sets down you realize that that incredible blonde woman is your wife and is still expecting your answer so you blush and stutter as you look at her as if you were seeing her for the very first time once again.

And to a point is that exactly what is happening because as the minutes pass and Emma’s face turns serious the only thing you want to do is to kiss those pink lips and caress those soft, silky tresses.

“I’ve won the lottery” You finally say and Emma utters a throaty laugh that it’s quickly followed by Henry who says something about how her older self would have never thought like that about Emma but as Regina glances at the blonde the woman shakes her head and winks playfully before kissing her right knuckles.

“No, I did” She finally says and you feel your  own eyes starting to water so you curse the fairies because you really need privacy. Unfortunately but the little imps don’t move in the slightest.

“Have we… have we kiss?” You ask and the way her laugh fills you and the room is something that make you feel whole. And cared.

“And some other things that I really don’t want to tell you in front of our son”

At their side Henry nods frantically but Regina doesn’t care about what Henry could think about her so she simply kisses Emma’s cheek and snuggles her body next to the woman’s warm one.

“You are amazing” You murmur as you feel the sleep taking its toll on you and she only nods as she starts humming a soft tune that helps you fall asleep slowly.

“I’m the luckiest person in the world if you are next to me” You mutter with a soft smile on your lips as the first traces of your sleep floods your brain.

And the blonde snickers and snuggles closer to you as another wave of doctors enter in your room, talking between them and smiling at you encouragingly. But the only thing that you really want to see is those green forest eyes that are looking straightly at you. “I’ m sure I’m going to love you later” You murmur as sleep grows stronger with each passing second.

And Emma and Henry laugh at that and nod at the same time as those damn fairies start to grow weaker in her mind.

“I will see you at the other side” You comment jokingly and Emma nods at that, her silky hair grazing your cheek.

“I love you ‘Gina” The blonde says and you finally let the sleep win but as everything start to move once again the thing you are already memorizing in your brain is those last words.

 

**(This, the postoperational amnesia, is really a thing but I know that I don’t have written any context attached to it, let’s pretend that it really has one)**


End file.
